


Lemon Aid

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Seto and Joey are about to make love for the first time or not.





	Lemon Aid

Lemon Aid  
Dedicated to Sherabo.  
ceo  
Seto led his Puppy upstairs. Joey has been to the Kaiba mansion many times, sometimes with the gang. But tonight is special they were making love for the first time as a couple and as individuals.  
“Here’s the bedroom Pup.”  
Seto opened the door and led Joey in the room. It was elegantly appointed like the rest of the house, mahogany wood furniture and in the center a huge four poster bed. Joey pulled back the blankets.   
“What no silk sheets?” Joey teased  
“I don’t care for them, this is the finest Egyptian cotton, feel how soft it is.”  
Joey felt the sheets; they felt as soft as kitten fur.  
“Egyptian huh?”   
“Frisky Puppy.”  
Seto eased Joey onto the bed and straddled him. They began to make out. Soon both boys were striped to the waist. Seto paused and reached for the lube. Joey saw that it was strawberry flavored. He knew Seto loved strawberries, but Joey didn’t care for them much.  
“Seto don’t you have lube I’ll like?”  
“Why would I have that?” Seto was genuinely confused.  
“For when I’m top.” Joey said and Seto snorted.  
“That’s not going to happen.” Seto said with finality  
Joey used a judo move Seto taught him, to remove his boyfriend from off his body. He picked up his shirt.  
“Oh come on, Joey don’t be stupid and get back here.” Joey pulled on the t-shirt over his head.  
“Don’t you dare order me around!” Joey shouted  
Seto was glad the servants and Mokuba were gone for the night.  
“Joey, I’m not ordering you around! But you are being selfish!”  
“I am so not the selfish one in this relationship!”  
“Oh, we are not having that argument again, look at the condition I am in.”  
“There you go me, me, me, I’m number one, I own a company, I’m a world champion, I’m so great, I’m so smart blah, blah, blah!”  
“But you like that I take command, you said it turned you on when I did stuff like hanging out of the helicopter.”  
“That’s not the point!”  
“Face it you like it when I take charge.”  
Seto tried to take Joey’s hand and Joey evades him.  
“You just don’t get it.” Said Joey.  
“Stop acting like a woman and get in this bed!”  
“That’s just it! I’m not a woman!”  
“You sure as hell are acting like one.”  
“Shut the fuck up!”  
“You don’t expect me to be the woman!”  
“Yeah! I do!”  
“What!” Seto’s eyes bugged out, he just had the biggest shock of his life.  
“Or don’t you have the guts to getting your virginity taken. The great and powerful Seto Kaiba can’t take a little pain.” Joey taunted and Seto never backs down from a challenge.  
“I’m no girl.” Seto growled.  
“Neither am I.” Silence came over the room, and then a calmer Seto said:  
“Look Joey, it isn’t logical…” Joey rolled his eyes, as Seto continued:  
“…you are smaller, younger, less successful, and blond, besides my bed, my rules.”  
“Fine, we’ll go to my place.”  
“Won’t matter, I’ll be the seme there too. It is the natural order of things.”  
“You’ve been reading Tea’s yaoi doujinshi again.”  
“That’s beside the point!” Yelled a blushing Seto  
“Look Seto, up till now we have been sharing and taking turns in everything. I even put on the show of being second in front of the cameras, for your benefit. But up till now I’ve been compensated in one fashion or another. I really thought there would be lube for me. I thought we would be taking turns here too.”  
“You can’t be serious?”  
“I can’t believe you are.”  
“Of course I’m serious, you cannot be top. People expect me to be top.”  
“Seto, the people aren’t here…They aren’t, are they? There isn’t cameras recording this? This isn’t being beamed over the internet? Please Seto tell me it isn’t!” Joey was starting to panic, it would be just like Seto to do that.  
“Of course, it isn’t…” Said Seto. “This is a private matter.”  
“That’s my point! We are alone here, we can do as we like.”  
“I’m not being the uke for the rest of my life.”   
Joey laughed.  
“I didn’t mean that, I assumed we would take turns.”  
“Wait, when you first brought up this sharing thing, you meant sex too?’  
“Well, yeah.” Seto blinked and blinked again, he was stunned, and Joey continued:  
“Can’t we take turns? I’ll make it feel good.” Joey purred as he rubbed Seto’s bare chest. Seto was getting hot again.  
“Well, alright Puppy.”  
“Heh, heh.”  
“But I’m seme first.”  
“What! No way Seto! Not after all you just put me through!”  
“I told you my bed, my rules! Besides we don’t have lube you like.”  
“Fine we’ll pick up some chocolate flavored lube on the way to my place.”  
“No way in hell we are doing it at your place!”  
“Damn it Seto! You just agreed I can be top!”  
“The next time! I’m going to be top first!”  
“No me!”  
“Me!”  
“No me!”  
ceo  
They will be at it for a while.   
Please review


End file.
